


A Rocky Relationship

by Mar33na



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar33na/pseuds/Mar33na
Summary: What happens when the Goblin King needs help?  He turns to his Champion.  Unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan.
Relationships: Jareth (Labyrinth)/Original Character(s), Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Rocky Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Labyrinth. This is a cute little story that has been on my mind for a while now. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Watching his goblins slowly being imprisoned in golden balls by the Dawn Court’s army, Jareth knew the battle was lost. Queen Idalia was determined to eradicate his kingdom in retaliation for his rejection of her advances and without his Champion by his side, his powers were no longer enough to save his kingdom. Glaring at the queen, he noticed how she stayed far back from the battle, letting her people die on her behalf. Lives meant nothing to her, though they did to him. This left him only one option.

“Retreat!” he ordered, ushering his army through the massive Labyrinth doors. Coming up alongside Ludo, Jareth reached out and caught the beast’s hairy arm to get his attention. “Try to hold the doors closed for as long as you can. I am going for Sarah.”

“Ludo, doors!” Ludo acknowledged, pushing the heavy doors shut after the last few goblins had straggled through. Sweeping into his owl form, Jareth quickly flew over the walls and took off for the mortal world. As he passed through the Veil, he felt the burn of dawn magic as one of the queen’s own crystal balls hit his feathered body. Then, Jareth knew no more.

Sarah hummed along to the song piping through her headphones as she jogged through the park. Stopping to catch her breath on the bridge, she watched as the fish swam lazily in the creek below. It was such a peaceful scene, and Sarah didn’t feel in any hurry to end it. Her parents weren’t expecting her back before supper, and Toby was old enough to be home alone now. Stretching down to her toes, Sarah’s eye snagged on a rock that seemed out of place. Scooping it up, she stared at the barn owl painted onto the smooth surface.

“How cute!” Sarah exclaimed, placing it gently in her pocket. Her friends were constantly posting the painted rocks they found, but this was a first for Sarah. The owl was so perfectly painted that it was almost lifelike and she wanted to show it off before re-hiding it for someone else to find. Laughing, Sarah turned up the music and started singing to her favorite song from Blackmore’s Night:

“Here in the spotlight this moment is ours

No one can stop us, we’re one with the stars.

I feel the waves begin to rise

Far across the ocean deep within your eyes

Silently watching as they fall

I can see the future locked within the crystal ball

Fire and water, earth and sky

Mysteries surround us, legends never die

They live for the moment, lost in time, I can hear them call

They’re locked within the crystal ball.”

Finishing her jog, Sarah climbed the steps to her house just as the sun started to sink below the horizon. Opening the door, Sarah paused before remembering that Merlin wasn’t coming. The old dog had passed away the other week and Sarah didn’t have the heart to replace him. Halfway up the stairs, Irene popped her head out of the dining room.

“Sarah, will you be joining us for dinner?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just want to get a shower first. You guys can start without me if you want. I’ll be down as soon as I am done.”

“Ok, we’ll try to wait, but hurry, please.”

Sarah sighed as she continued to the bathroom. Grumbling, she set the rock she’d found on the seat of the toilet and got into the shower. As she washed, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

Going down to supper after dropping her things into her bedroom, Sarah wasn’t surprised to see that her family had not waited for her. She sat down and helped herself to some roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, and buttered corn. As she started eating, Irene calmly sat down beside her. 

“I’ve noticed that you haven’t been on any dates lately. That isn’t healthy for a young woman’s social image, Sarah. What are people going to think? And you’ll never find a nice young man to settle down with if you don’t go out and meet people. I hope you don’t get too mad with me, but I met a very nice young man today and told him about you. I arranged a date for you tomorrow.” Irene took Sarah’s face in her hands and gave her what Sarah could only call the “mom” look. “I really think you will like him.”

Sitting at her vanity after supper, Sarah put her head in her hands and groaned. She understood the importance of knowing what you want to do in life, but why did her step-mother seem to think she needed to decide her future for her? And even going so far as to set her up on a blind date? Sarah had grown to tolerate her step-mother, but the woman needed to learn boundaries. Glancing at the stone sitting beside her, Sarah sighed. 

“I already feel like I don’t fit in, so why does she need to make it worse? Can’t she see I’m trying? I’m pulling a 3.9 GPA in college and working a full time job, I don’t have time for a boyfriend. And now I’m losing it, talking to a rock. Oh, well.”

Shaking her head, Sarah climbed into bed, knocking the owl rock to the floor without knowing it, and drifted off into a dream of ballrooms and crystals.

Slowly lifting himself off the floor, Jareth looked around the room in which he found himself and wondered how he had gotten there. The busy wallpaper pulled his attention to the many posters pinned to the wall, along with the wooden niches that held familiar looking stuffed animals hung over a bed piled high with blankets. Books lay haphazardly on all available surfaces, including the floor. Twirling around, he stopped and stared at the little vanity, on which sat a very familiar music box. Comprehension of where he was finally dawned on him. Slowly glancing back at the bed, he didn’t immediately notice the woman sleeping under the heap of blankets. Walking over to the bed, he heard her sigh as he sat on the edge, and silently moved the blankets away from her face. Watching her, he found himself mesmerized by her ebony hair, creamy skin, and lush lips that were smiling at something in her dreams. He could sense the raw power pulsing within her, and prayed she would agree to help in the war to save his kingdom.

“How you’ve turned my world, you precious thing,” he crooned, unable to help himself from running his hand down the side of her face.

Smiling to himself, he went to pull her into his arms, only to lose consciousness once again.

Sarah jolted awake and sat up in her bed, whipping her gaze all over her room. 

“I could have sworn he was here,” she mumbled, touching the side of her face. Looking down, she saw the rock laying by her side on the bed. “How did you get there?”

Sarah grabbed the rock from the floor beside her bed and stared at it, wondering how it had gotten off her vanity. Yawning, she got up and put it back, shrugging the mystery off as she glanced at the clock.

“Guess there’s no point in going back to bed. Even after all these years, he still haunts my dreams.” Sarah glanced again at the owl rock, then checked to make sure her windows were securely shut and locked before grabbing a book and climbing back into bed. A few chapters in and Sarah was dreaming of a blond haired Fae with a _very_ nice sized package.

Jareth came to with a start.

“What magic is this?” he growled. Sitting on the edge of the vanity, he thought back to the flare of magic he’d felt when he left the Underground. “The witch queen hexed me! Her magic must be preventing me from communicating with Sarah while she is awake.”

After coming to that realization, Jareth stood and started pacing around the room, keeping an eye on Sarah to make sure she stayed asleep so he could ponder his dilemma. If he couldn’t talk to her, then he would need to be creative. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to interact with her dreams, as that could be seen as direct interaction by the hex, and since most mortals didn’t remember their dreams after waking, it could be a dead end. As he paced, his gaze fell upon some delicate, peach-colored stationary. Quickly, he grabbed a pen and started writing out a note for Sarah to find.

_Sarah,_

_As the Champion of my Labyrinth, you have absorbed a good amount of my magic. Because of this, my kingdom has become vulnerable to outside forces. I beseech you to help my people before they all perish and become their Queen. As such, you shall be revered and cherished as not only the Champion, but also the Savior of the Labyrinth. Please leave your answer on this fitting stationary, as I have been hexed and am unable to see you._

_Forever yours,_

_GK_

After signing, Jareth placed the note in her hand and closed her fingers around it before sitting back on the vanity where he had awoken. Watching the sun peak over the horizon, he prayed Sarah’s heart would soften and she would agree to take her rightful place as his Queen.

As Sarah awoke, she stretched out and felt the slip of paper in her hand. Looking around, she tentatively opened the note and read the contents. 

“What?” she screeched, re-reading the contents. “I knew I sensed him in here! Where are you, Goblin King? What hex? And what is going on that your people would be dying?”

Taking in the silence of her empty room, she huffed, and sat to write her reply before getting ready for another long day of classes. 

_Goblin King,_

_I do not know why you think I have your magic, but you must be mistaken. If your kingdom has become vulnerable, then you should stop stalking me and go defend it. I cannot do your job for you because I do not have magic, no matter what you think. Please leave me alone._

Slamming her pen down on the table, she noticed the rock had moved yet again. Picking it up, she examined it closely, looking for any signs of magic. Squinting, she thought she saw a faint shimmer across the surface of the stone, but when she blinked, it was gone. 

“Sarah! You better hurry or you’ll be late to class. You do have class today, right?” came Irene’s voice from downstairs. 

“Crap! Yes!” Sarah cursed, putting the stone down and flying around her room, getting her things together and flying into her clothes. It was at least a 20-minute commute to the college, and that was if you had your own car. Sarah flew down the stairs and grabbed the lunch bag Irene had waiting for her.

“Don’t forget, Kyle is picking you up at five, so please make sure you’re home in time.”

Shuddering, Sarah remembered the blind date her step-mother had set her up on for that evening, and immediately she started trying to find a way to get out of it.

Walking in the door after class, Sarah trudged up the stairs and threw her bag onto the bed. Glancing at the stone, she saw it hadn’t moved while she was gone and the note was still where she had left it. Picking up the little stone owl, she scraped at the paint a little, only to see that it wouldn’t come off, no matter how hard she scratched. Shrugging, she put it back down and, grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt from her dresser, went to take a shower. 

Feeling refreshed, Sarah opened the door to go back to her room when voices floated up from downstairs. Cringing, she realized she’d forgotten to make up an excuse for tonight and would now have to go on the blind date her step-mother had set up. Looking through her clothes, she picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose cream colored sweater. Paired with her black flats and ponytail, she didn’t think she looked too bad. 

She came to the bottom of the stairs just as Irene came out of the dining room. 

“Oh good, you’re here, but is that really what you are going to wear?” Irene asked as she gazed at Sarah’s outfit disapprovingly.

“Um, yeah, why? It’s chilly out and I don’t have anything better,” Sarah answered defensively, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin a little, waiting for Irene to argue with her. 

“Well, if you’re comfortable with it, then so be it,” huffed Irene, surprising Sarah. “Kyle’s been waiting for you.”

Sarah followed Irene into the dining room and nodded to the tall, young man who had risen from his seat. He had short, coppery red hair, blue eyes, and a face full of freckles. Giving him a smile, Sarah silently groaned. She could see why Irene liked him from the dress slacks and pull-over sweater vest he was wearing. 

“Well, you kids have fun, now.” Irene gave Sarah a strained smile before turning a warm one on Kyle and leaving the room.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Kyle, looking uncomfortable at being left alone with her.

“Dunno,” said Sarah, shrugging. “I guess we could do the usual, if you want.”

“What’s ‘the usual’?”

“Dinner and a movie?” Sarah looked at him in disbelief. She thought everyone knew that.

“Oh, right,” Kyle sighed. “Sorry, I’m not really this spaced. My girlfriend and I just broke up, and I’m not really feeling up to dating so soon, but your mom was really adamant that I had to meet you.”

“Oh, no problem. You want to just go sit at the park? We can just sit and talk instead of doing the ‘date’ thing.” Sarah was thrilled by this development, though she felt bad for Kyle and could tell he needed a friend. 

“Sure, if you don’t mind wasting your time. Or we could just go our own ways. Doesn’t really matter to me.” Kyle shrugged and started walking to the door.

“You sound like you could use a friend, so I really don’t mind.” Sarah jogged to catch up to him. “This will also get my step-mom off my back for a bit. For some reason, she’s really pushing me to date.”

As Sarah and Kyle left the house, Irene watched from the upper window with a pleased smile on her face for finally finding someone Sarah seemed to like.

As Sarah slept that night, Jareth sat over her. He was quite disappointed by the answer she had given, though not surprised. Resigned, he decided to try infiltrating her dreams. Creating a crystal, he pressed it lightly against her forehead and breathed into it. Watching as her dream self materialized within the shimmering depths, Jareth allowed his consciousness to enter Sarah’s dreams.

Sarah knew the moment her dream changed. His presence was hard to ignore. Slowing her jog down to a stop, she glanced over her shoulder.

“Hello, precious.” 

Sarah spun around and nearly smacked her nose against his chest. Backing up a few steps, she tried to slow her racing heart, repeating to herself that she wasn’t happy to see him, though he did look amazing in the soft grey leggings. “What do you want?” she demanded.

“I merely come seeking your aid, as I stated in the letter I left you. I was hexed by a rival Queen and cannot speak to you when awake, and with your dismissal of my letter, this is my last hope. Please, Sarah, hear me out before you judge.” Jareth hated begging, but if that was what it took, he would do it.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah glared at him. He wasn’t wearing the smug grin he had worn the last time she saw him, and he looked almost haggard in appearance, though it did not detract from his otherworldly beauty. “Let’s say I take pity on you and help, not that I will, but IF I do, what would be required of me?”

“Nothing more than a coronation, my dear. To use the powers inside you, I would need to make you Queen of the Goblins.” Jareth staggered, knowing that the hex was trying to work against him and weakening his magic. 

Seeing Jareth’s weakness, Sarah took his arm and led him to a bench off the track. “Sit and explain everything to me. If things are that bad in the Goblin Kingdom, then I need to know, are my friends safe?”

“No. Right now, no one is safe. Last I saw them, they were barricading the doors to the Labyrinth in the hopes of keeping the Dawn Queen out.” Jareth sighed and hung his head. “I do not know how much time has passed, so I cannot say if they are even alive or not. All I can do is pray the deep magic within the Labyrinth was activated enough to protect them all, but I cannot guarantee that it was.” Staring at Jareth, Sarah felt something blossom inside her, something that had been slowly growing ever since she first saw him when she was fifteen. 

“If I defeat this Queen, would I be able to come home again?” Sarah asked, feeling an ache at being separated from him.

“No, I’m sorry. If you were to come back with me, then you would be my Queen, and I would be your King. We would rule the Goblin Kingdom and together we would protect them from all outside threats. The coronation would make you a part of the Underground with all the rules therein.”

“I need to think about all this. Can I have a couple days? This is a really big thing you are asking for, and I would need to decide if I can say goodbye to everyone that I love here, since it sounds like I’ll never see them again. I’d also have to think of a reason as to why I am going to disappear.” Sarah leaned back and closed her eyes, knowing that, if everything really did hinge on her helping, she didn’t have a choice but to go back.

“You may take all the time you need, precious. As I said, I do not know what is going on there as I have been rendered unconscious while you are awake and have been trying to figure out how to persuade you to help us while you are asleep. I have to admit, it has not been easy.”

“I guess not. One last question, what does the coronation entail?” Sarah fidgeted on the bench, not sure if it was excitement or trepidation she felt at the thought of possibly being Queen.

“We would need to marry and consummate the union. Only then will your powers be fully unlocked.” Jareth looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“And I guess we need to be in the Goblin Kingdom for that? Wouldn’t this evil Queen be waiting for you to return?”

“I’m sure she is waiting, but the coronation can happen anywhere. In fact, it may have to happen here, in one of your dreams, since I cannot be with you in the waking world with this hex on me.” Sarah watched as Jareth’s figure started flickering, like a light about to be extinguished. Sarah reached over and took his hand.

“Come back in a couple days and I will give you my answer.”

“Thank you Sarah.” And, just as had happened by the clock before she entered the Labyrinth, he faded from her sight. Shaking her head, Sarah wondered if she would even remember this when she awoke.

Sarah sat up in bed and found the stone once again beside her on the bed. Picking it up, she noticed that the owl had a striking resemblance to the Goblin King’s animal form, though she had to admit she didn’t know if all barn owls looked the same or not.

“Could you be him?” Sarah asked the stone, turning it over and looking for the tell-tale shimmer of magic on it. Nothing happened, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that the stone was somehow involved in everything. “I must be crazy to even think of going back.” Sarah dropped the stone back onto her blanket and put her head in her hands. Ever since the peach incident, she had been able to remember every one of her dreams, like her mind was scared to forget something important again. She looked up as someone knocked on her bedroom door.

“Sarah, are you up?” Irene called.

“Yes, I’m getting dressed,” Sarah answered, climbing out of bed. “I’ll be down soon.”

“Okay, dear. Breakfast is ready, if you want some. I just don’t want you to be late for class.” Sarah heard Irene walk away down the hall and sighed. Classes didn’t seem so important anymore. As she dressed, she tried to figure out how to say goodbye to her family without letting them know she was saying goodbye. Gathering her things, Sarah grabbed the rock and placed it inside her purse. She didn’t know why, but she wanted it close to her.

Queen Idalia sat on the Goblin throne, tapping her fingers on the wooden armrest. 

“WHERE IS HE?” she demanded, glaring at the furry little fox in shackles before her. “If you do not answer me now, I will put you back in that hole and spell it so you starve but do not die. Now ANSWER ME!”

Didymus glanced at the soldiers standing around the room, their golden armour shining like the rising sun, even in the gloom of the throne room. Gulping, he looked back at the Queen. Her white hair was soft and loose in the front, and a halo of intricate braids in the back. Her pale skin was the color of new fallen snow, broken only by the bright pinks and purples shading her eyes and her pink lips, which were currently frowning at him. Her radiant golden dress still had the blood from the goblins who’d refused to kneel drying on it, taking away from her perfect beauty with the gruesome reminder of her cruelty.

“My lady, I answer in all honesty that I know not where his majesty has gone. He told me to protect his subjects, which I have done as best I could, and then left. I can only assume he has gone for reinforcements.” Didymus swept as regal a bow as he could in his chains and awaited the Queen’s wrath.

“So, it is as I thought,” mused Idalia, leaning back into the throne. “He has gone to the mortal realm. That is why I cannot sense him and my allies cannot find him.” Tapping her chin with one long, pointed nail, she waved a hand absently at Didymus, who disappeared in a burst of golden sparks. “Guard, find someone who can scour the human world and find my errant beau.” Scowling, she watched one of her soldiers hastily leave the room. Jareth should have accepted her proposal rather than reject her publicly as he had. Now she had to punish him, and the thought made her wet. She would enjoy using her magic, whips and chains to make the alpha male submit to her. And if he didn’t, well, she would have eternity to wear him down and make him see the wisdom of her rule. Cackling, she disappeared in a puff of golden light to start preparing her red room of pain.

Sarah sat on her bed and watched as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, creating a cacophony of reds, pinks, violets, and oranges. In her hand, she unthinkingly twirled the stone, mimicking the way Jareth had always handled his crystals. As the colors darkened into an inky blackness, she turned off her light, clutched the stone to her chest, and laid down to wait for sleep to come. 

Blinking in the bright sunlight, Sarah looked around for Jareth. Not seeing him, she proceeded to study her surroundings. What at first looked like the park near her home quickly became more vibrant. The gras became greener, the sky became bluer, and everything seemed to glow with an inner light.

“What do you think, Sarah?” Jareth asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

“It’s beautiful. Is it part of the Labyrinth?” Sarah asked him, gazing at the scenery with a calm she couldn’t explain.

“No, I merely wanted to add some magic to that little park you constantly dream about. It is where I first saw you, after all.” Jareth chuckled and slowly released her. Sarah turned and saw that he was dressed in the same white outfit he’d worn during their final confrontation. Looking down, she realized she was in a version of the dress she used to wear when she would perform her little plays in the park as a kid. Laughing, she twirled and felt the flare of the dress around her ankles. 

“Just like old times, huh?” she giggled, watching Jareth watch her with a gentle smile on his face.

“I hope this time has a much nicer outcome, at least for me,” he mumbled. Sarah didn’t think he meant for her to hear him, and his words made her come to a stop mid-twirl.

“I thought about what you asked, and my answer is, if it will save everyone, I’ll do it. It isn’t like I haven’t dreamed about it since I came back.” Sarah admitted, looking anywhere but at him. Jareth softly cupped her chin in his palm and tilted her face up so he could see her eyes.

“Are you saying you want me, Sarah-mine?”

“Yes. Now, how are we going to do this?” Sarah watched as a small goblin hobbled out from behind a bush and looked between the two of them.

“Missy finally marrying ‘is Majesty?” the little goblin asked, staring up at Sarah with big eyes.

“Yes, I am,” Sarah replied, smiling first at the goblin, then at Jareth. 

“Finallies,” sighed the goblin, taking two red ribbons from his jacket pocket and wrapping one around each of their wrists. “We don’ts have much time, so this a-needs to be quick. Please repeat the sacred words: With these ribbons, I bind my heart and soul to yours. For all eternity, I will stand with you and support you. My power is your as your power is mine. Together we shall defend what is ours and conquer those who would tear us apart. With this vow, I thee wed.”

Sarah and Jareth repeated their vows as the small goblin took both their wrists and muttered something under his breath. Once the vows were finished, Sarah was surprised to find that the two ribbons were now one, which dissolved into their skin as she watched. Looking up at Jareth, she gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you, Snogbum, you may go.” The small goblin bowed to both, offered his congratulations, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ginning like the cat who ate a canary, Jareth stalked Sarah as she quickly backed away from him.

“Come now, precious, I did warn you about what came next.”

“I know, I just need a moment. Please.” Sarah begged as her back came up against a tree. 

Smiling patiently, Jareth gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “Take your time, precious. We have all night.”

Sarah came awake suddenly and sat up in her bed. Beside her, Jareth slept on with a peaceful look on his face. Watching him, Sarah was surprised at how young he looked. Running her hand through his soft, blond hair, she noticed an ache between her legs. Looking down, she saw the drops of blood, evidence that her dream was real. Trying to sneak out of bed, she squeaked as Jareth’s arms suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug.

“You wouldn’t be planning to run on me, now would you?” he teased.

“I’m only going to the bathroom. In case you hadn’t noticed, I have to clean myself up. Then we need to plan how to save your people.” retorted Sarah, struggling to get out of his embrace.

“Our people, Sarah. We’re married, which means you are now one of us. It also appears the ceremony broke the hex on me.” Jareth released her after planting a heated kiss on her lips. He stretched and sat up, looking around her room. “We’re going to need to leave before your family awakes. They cannot find us here.”

“I know. Let me clean up, and we both need to dress.” Sarah ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Trying to keep her breathing even, she could feel herself panicking. It was happening, really happening. Grabbing a rag, she wet it and lightly wiped the blood from between her thighs. Splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth, she was thankful that she had thought to say her goodbyes before-hand. Taking a deep breath, she went back to her bedroom. Jareth was standing in the middle of the room in his black armour. She threw on some jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, then slipped on her black flats. Drawing in another deep breath, she turned to face Jareth. “Ok, I’m ready.” Jareth took her in his arms and together they left her parents house for the last time.

Sarah recognized the smell before she even had a chance to look around.

“Really? You had to bring us here?” She wrinkled her nose and glared at the offending bog.

“I apologize, Sarah-mine, however this is the only place that Idalia won’t think to check.” Jareth leaned down and nuzzled her hair. “We need a place where you can test your powers. We need to be prepared to face the witch-queen.”

Sighing, Sarah looked up at him. “But the bog? Really? There was nowhere else we could go?” Looking down again, she took a deep breath that she instantly regretted. “What do I have to do?”

“We’ll start small. Imagine your magic trickling down your arms and into your palms, like water during a rainfall or after a bath. Once we see the color of your magic, we can figure out how to use it and what words will be needed.” Jareth held her hands in front of her with her palms up. Sarah closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feel of magic from within rather than the feel of his warmth on her skin.

“Sarah, look.” Jareth whispered in her ear. Sarah opened her eyes and gasped at the green flames dancing on her palms. “You have earth magic, my love!”

“What does that mean? And what can I do with it?” she asked. 

“That is what we will find out. Try making the plants grow.” Jareth encouraged. Sarah concentrated on the trees and gasped as blooms appeared all over them. Focusing on the edge of the putrid water, she watched as vines grew and twisted along the rocks. “Amazing!” breathed Jareth. “Try making the earth move now.”

“I can do that?” Sarah asked, excitement evident in her voice.

“Just try.” 

Concentrating, they both jumped when the ground twitched, then moved into a wave before settling back down. “I did it!” exclaimed Sarah, clapping as she jumped up and down. “This is awesome!”

“This is a good start. Just remember that words also hold power here. As you did to me when you won your brother back, you can do with her as well. No one has power over you unless you let them.” Hugging her to him, Jareth felt real hope blossoming in his chest. “I think we’re ready, dearest. Would you like me to put you in battle armour?” Nodding, Sarah felt the clothes shift and transform into black armour matching that of her Goblin King. 

“Let’s go get that witch!”

Idalia gasped as Jareth and a dark haired female appeared before her in the throne room. Sneering, she lounged back in the throne as if their presence was of no concern.

“Back so soon, lover?” she purred, running her nails over the arms of the throne. “And who is this charming creature you have brought me?”

“Idalia, you reach too far. This Kingdom will never be yours, and that is my throne you have made yourself comfortable on. You will leave now, either on your own or as a corpse.” The growl in Jareth’s voice was more reminiscent of a beast than a man. Sarah glanced over at him and saw his teeth bared and a feral gleam in his eyes.

“Oh, how precious! Darling, I beat you once, so what makes you think you have a chance?” Idalia laughed and stood from her seat. “Guard! Take these intruders to the special cell I have set up in the dungeon.” Watching the smug expressions of Jareth and his companion, Idalia realized her guards hadn’t appeared. “GUARD! TAKE THEM!” she screeched.

“They aren’t coming,” said Jareth.

“They happen to be a little tied up at the moment,” laughed the woman. Idalia started getting a bad feeling from the little witch.

“Who are you?” she demanded, slowly circling around the pair.

“I am the Champion of the Labyrinth and the chosen Queen of the Goblins. You have no power here.” Idalia cringed at the words.

“How dare you, you little worm! You have no idea of my power! I am Queen here by right of conquest, so if you think you can take it, then I challenge you!”

Sarah shook her head at the woman. “If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you will have, for my power is as strong as yours and my kingdom is even greater. This Goblin Kingdom is mine, not just by conquest when I beat the Labyrinth, but by right through my marriage to the current Goblin King. Your reign is over.” As she finished speaking, Sarah brought vines of thorns through the windows and under the doors. They crept along the floor and advanced upon the Dawn Queen, who threw ray after ray of bright light at them in an effort to stop their advance. Sarah laughed as she watched the vines absorb the rays of light and use them to grow bigger. 

“What is going on?” screamed Idalia, watching as her rays had no effect on the vegetation.

“Isn’t it obvious?” chuckled Jareth. “The earth will always be stronger in the dawn’s light. You cannot beat my Sarah. Now, do you surrender or must I join my power to my wife’s?”

“You CANNOT beat me!” Idalia desperately threw bolt upon bolt, not wanting to believe that she would be so easily defeated. “GUARDS!” she screamed again, praying they would come to her aid.

“What’s the matter, Idalia? Not used to fighting your own battles? Oh, well. Shall we stop playing with her, Sarah-mine?” Jareth reached out and took Sarah’s hand in his, adding the strength of his own power to hers. “We need to end this, precious. The quicker she is gone, the sooner we can set things to rights here.”

“No!” shouted Idalia. “You can’t! If you kill me, then you’ll never find those I have locked away!”

“If they are within the Labyrinth, then they shall be found. If not, then Idalia’s own people will get them for us, since you will be their Queen by conquest.” Jareth assured Sarah. “And don’t worry that they will be angry at you for killing their Queen, since I know they hold no love for her.”

“Jareth, please, have a heart,” begged Idalia as the vines climbed her body, pricking her with their vines and pinning her arms to her sides. “Think of what we used to have. It could be good between us again. Please!” As the last word left her mouth, the vines finished surrounding her head and squeezed. A gurgled scream later and Idalia lay prone in front of the Goblin rulers. Jareth turned and took Sarah in his arms.

“I know that was hard for you, but it had to be done. If you would like, I can take your memories of it and clean the room while you bathe.” Jareth nuzzled her head and called a crystal to him.

“No, I want to remember, but you can definitely clean this up. First, unbar the doors so her guards can come in. I want them to see this.” Sarah looked up at Jareth with a tearful smile. While she regretted killing the woman, she knew Idalia would never have left them alone. As soon as they had entered, her magic had whispered how evil the woman was and had given her some insight into how Idalia had come into power. Shaking it off, Sarah watched as soldiers in shining gold armour filed into the throne room, saw Idalia’s body at Sarah’s feet, and took a knee before her.

“By right of conquest, we acknowledge you as Queen of the Dawn Kingdom.” Sarah looked at Jareth in a panic.

“What do I do?” she whispered to him, staring around at the soldiers filling the room.

“Whatever you want, my dear. They are yours to control.” Jareth gave her a kiss on top of her head and wandered over to inspect his throne.

“I would like it if you would find all of the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom that the last Queen jailed. And please dispose of her body. Thank you.” Sarah watched as the soldiers jumped to do her bidding.  _ A girl could get used to this _ , she thought. Turning, she found Jareth lounging on his throne watching her. “What else needs to be done?”

“Nothing, my Queen. Now, you can relax and let the soldiers do their work. Come here, precious.” Jareth patted his lap and Sarah went over and cuddled into him. “Thank you for doing this for me. I didn’t think I could love you more than I did when you defied me all those years ago, but you have once again surprised me.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I love you too, Jareth.” Sarah leaned down to kiss Jareth and knew she was finally where she should be, even if it did have a rocky start.


End file.
